


Date night

by b_imagine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_imagine/pseuds/b_imagine
Summary: You are dating Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ! I'm gonna post this imagine in French !

Steve arrived in the living room, well dressed and well styled. Tony, Natasha and Bucky were watching TV on the couch. Bucky turned around to see Steve.  
"Where are you going?" Bucky asked.  
"Somewhere..." Steve answered.  
"What’s her name?" Natasha asked with a smile.  
"We really can’t hide anything from you," steve laughed.  
"So?" Says curious Tony.  
"Her name is Y/n."   
He answered with a smile and looked at the floor  
"That's nice" Natasha said.  
"How long have you known her?" Bucky asked.  
"Soon 1 month" he said.  
"1 MONTH?!!" The three exclaimed. Steve laughed  
"What’s she like?" Bucky asked.  
"Is this a police interrogation or what?" He chuckled.  
"Okay, we stop, go find your girlfriend."  
"See you later" Steve took his jacket and left.  
"I haven’t seen him like that in a long time," Bucky says with a smile.  
"Yeah," replied Natasha and Tony at the same time.

Y/n pov

It's almost a month since I met Steve and I've never been happier. He is so kind and caring. And he's also Captain America...he's pretty...hot...  
We met in the park I usually take to go running. Actually, I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into Steve. It was very embarrassing. But after a thousand and one excuses on my part, he offered me a drink and we haven't left each other since. Our first kiss was two weeks ago and I still have butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. Tonight he invited me to the restaurant so I decided to wear my favorite dress (swipe)  
I can't wait for him to arrive!

Steve pov

Since I met Y/n I feel much happier. I look forward to the others to meet her. She's really amazing. I like everything about her. Her laughter, her humour, her smile, her eyes... Her eyes are so beautiful that you could get lost if you looked at them. She is beautiful. I'm always a little nervous when we're dating. I arrive at the door of his apartment. I knock and she opens.

3rd pov

"Hey handsome" she greeted him with the same smile that gives him butterflies in his stomach everytime he sees it.  
"Hello gorgeous" he leans over and kisses her.  
"You look beautiful," he said to her, she blushed.  
"You look good too," she replied.  
"Are you ready?" Steve took her hand.  
"Yes"   
"So let's go" and they left hand in hand.  
When they arrived at the restaurant, they talked about everything and nothing, they looked into each other's eyes, then Steve interrupted that moment with a question that turned in his head.  
"Y/n?" His voice was nervously soft.  
"Yes?" You answered, a little worried about his tone of voice.  
"We've been dating for about a month now, does that mean you're officially my girlfriend?"   
"Only if you want me to be" you say with a smile. If there was anything you wanted, it was this.  
"I'd love to" he took your hand.  
"Do you want to go home with me?" He said  
"Y-you mean the tower... with all the Avengers?"  
"Uh...yes. Does that bother you?" Steve asked, a little confused  
"No! No! No! Absolutely not! It's just that I'm happy to be able to meet your friends."  
"My family" he added, he looked at Y/n and said   
"I want you to meet my family because you're part of them now."  
She was smiling to her ears, Steve was smiling too.  
Steve paid the bill and they left the restaurant together.

Y/n pov

We arrived at the Avengers Tower. I was a little stressed. Steve must have felt it because he told me not to worry. It was 10:00 p. m.   
"Do you think they're still up? It's 10:00 p.m..." I said  
"You know, of all the Avengers, I think there are two that go to bed before midnight" I laugh and that made Steve smile.  
We were in the elevator when the doors opened. We walked forward and I could see 3 people on the couch watching a movie. Two other people were in the kitchen.  
Steve coughed to get everyone's attention.  
"This is Y/n."  
Everyone got up and came to me.  
"Hi I'm Natasha, this is Tony, Wanda, Bruce and Bucky"  
"It's nice to meet you," I answered with a smile.  
"So you're THE Y/n" says Bucky, it made you smile.  
"In the flesh" you laugh.  
"Do you want to watch the movie with us?" Wanda proposed to us.  
"What movie are you watching?" I asked.  
"Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back," she said  
"I can't say no to a Star Wars" I joined them on the couch  
"I like her" said Tony to Steve, with an amused smile  
"Stop right there Tony she's mine" Steve said, that made Tony laugh.

3rd pov

"She's great," said Bucky to Steve.  
"I know Buck," Steve replied, looking at her with loving eyes. Bucky could see how much his best friend loved her. Then Steve joined her on the couch and they watched the movie hugging each other. He loved her, she loved him, everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

*12 months later*

Y/n pov

Steve and I have been together for almost a year now. It's been a wonderful year. I have been living with him in the tower for 4 months now and even if sometimes I think it happened very quickly, I notice that my love for him is only getting richer. I can't wait to give him the gift that I've been preparing for our anniversary! I've been making it for two months now and I can't wait any longer!  
He's been on a mission with everyone else for a week now so I took the opportunity to prepare our anniversary day and I'm so excit- Oh! He's calling me!  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Honey! How are you doing?" Steve says.  
" I'm good ! I can't wait for you to come home for our anniversary, I've planned a lot of things we could do together!" I say all excited.  
"Y/n about that... I'm really sorr-"  
"Is there a problem?" I cut it off, worried.  
"Actually, we're late in the mission and I can't come home for our anniversary."  
I didn't know what to say, so a silence set in, which made Steve worried.  
"Y/n?"  
"But... but why?" I answered, with a small voice.  
"We realized that the base was not abandoned and that it was fully protected... which brought some complications... I'm really, really sorry." He explained.  
"Just, Steve, please, be careful," I say, because I'm always afraid of this kind of mission going wrong.   
"Don't worry... I promise you when I get home we'll do all the things you planned."  
"I miss you, Steve," I say with a little sadness.  
"I miss you too, Y/n. I have to leave you now, we'll leave soon."   
"I love you, see you soon" I say with a little smile.  
"I love you too sweetheart, I'll call you if I can," and he hung up.  
I understood that Steve was a superhero and that his duty was to protect and save people's lives. I knew I was committed to not seeing him often because of the missions. It may be hard, but nothing can change the fact that I love him more than anything in the world.

*Birthday, 5 days later*

I put Steve's gift on his pillow. I've been looking at the box for 10 minutes. I don't have to do anything. In fact, I should be eating my amazing breakfast with Steve and then getting ready for our amazing day. But unfortunately Steve is still on a mission and I am still alone in this gigantic tower. This week, I even asked the cleaning lady not to come so that she would leave me something to do. Of course I have a job. I am an artist. But the problem is that I have no inspiration. Urghhhh.  
So I decided to send a message to Steve hoping to get an answer later today.

>> Happy birthday to both of us! I miss you very much, I love you ❤ Y/n.

Now we just have to wait.

3rd pov

Y/n spent the day drawing in the sketchbook that Steve gave her a few months ago. From time to time, she would check to see if she had not received a reply from Steve, but still nothing. She doesn't know when he'll be back, but she hopes it will be soon.   
It was now 11pm and she decided to go to bed. She looked at her phone one last time, without an answer. She put it on the bedside table and lost all hope of receiving one. And then suddenly, as she went to close her eyes, she heard the sound of a notification on her phone. She quickly took her phone back and smiled.

>> Happy birthday to both of us!❤❤  
I'm so sorry I didn't answer you earlier, but we had a lot of work to do. I miss you too, don't worry, I'll be home soon. I love you 😘 Steve.

She answered him with thousands of hearts and fell asleep with the most beautiful smile.

*1 week later*

Steve pov

The mission was finally over, we won. We're all extremely tired, fortunately no one was hurt....seriously. Clint has a broken arm due to a punch on his shoulder and Tony is a little shaken after falling 10 meters with his armor...  
I can't wait to get home to see Y/n again. I didn't know three weeks was that long. I couldn't be in place so I decided to change places in the quinjet. As I was passing through one of the seats, I saw Nat sleeping, so I took one of the blankets we could find under the seats and put them on her. Then I sat down at the command and looked at the star-filled sky. It was quiet. I took a little box out of my pocket and opened it. It must have been five minutes since I was lost in thought when I saw Tony come up to me and sit in the next seat.   
"What is it? Oh, wait, is that an engagement ring? Are you going to propose to Y/n?" He asked me while looking at the box, and low enough not to wake up the one who was sleeping. I had a smile on my face.  
"I think so..."   
"No, you don't think so, you know." He says.  
"What?" I didn't understand.  
"I mean, you can't 'think' you're going to propose to her, you know that." He explained, but I was still confused. He sighed.  
"You love her, don't you?"  
"Of course I love her"  
"Is she the woman of your life?" I had never asked myself that question before. But at the same time the answer was obviou-  
"Don't think, answer immediately. Is she the woman of your life?" He interrupted me.  
"Yes."   
"So you know you want to marry her."  
"Yes." I answered with a smile, looking at the ring.  
"How are you going to organize all this?"  
"I don't really know, I thought I'd ask her after doing all the activities she's planned for our anniversary."  
"Why not a little party together" he proposed.  
"You mean with all the Avengers?"  
"Yes, and we could celebrate your birthday together."  
"It's a good idea and I think she'd love it."  
"Let me organize all this, it's going to be PERFECT"  
I laugh  
"Thank you, Tony."  
"No problem."

It was 3:00 in the morning when we got to the tower.  
I quickly packed my things and went down to my floor, but before the elevator doors closed I heard Bucky laughing.  
"hurry Steve, go !" he said to me and I laughed.  
Before going into the room, I preferred to go through the bathroom. Let's just say that after 3 weeks of fighting, I think I need a nice hot bath.  
After that, I went into the room and... she was there. I missed her so much. I slowly settled into the bed and then took her in my arms, being careful not to wake her up. Which didn't work at all....  
"Steve?" She says in a tired little voice.  
"Yes, it's me, sweetheart."  
"Oh my God, I missed you so much," she says, putting her hands on my cheeks.  
"I'm here now," I say, taking one of his hands and kissing it.  
"I love you so much if you knew Steve."   
"I love you too. More than anything in the world"  
I was so excited to ask her for her hand at tonight's party.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n pov

I wake up and see that I'm alone in bed again. Was it just a dream? No, it's not possible. He was standing right in front of me. We fell asleep together. I'm sure it was true, I can't have imagi- my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Steve enters the room. A sigh of relief escapes me.  
"What's the problem?" Steve asked me.   
"When I woke up, you weren't there, so I thought it was a dream and you hadn't come back," I answered with a sad look.  
"I just went to make breakfast but it's okay I'm here now" he told me as he approached the bed.  
"Did you make breakfast?" I say, with the excitement of a 6-year-old child. Steve laughs.  
"Yes, but you know, it's not by staying in bed that you'll be able to eat waffles..."  
"WAFFLES?!" After that I ran to the door in my pajamas and rushed into the kitchen. I could hear Steve laughing in the distance.

*little time skip*

"So, what are we going to do today?" Steve asked me before taking another sip of his coffee.   
"What do you mean?" I asked him, a little confused.  
"You said when I get home we'd do all the things we couldn't do on our birthday."  
"Oh... but I thought you'd be tired after the mission."  
"I slept under the ice for 70 years, I'm not tired anymore" I laugh.  
"Okay, so maybe we could start by going to the restaurant of our first date, remember?"  
"The one where I accidentally dropped my drink on you?" He smiles.  
"Yes" I smile and laugh as I recall that memory.  
"I was so nervous," he blushes.  
"Me too, but look where we are now." I took his hand and looked at him in his beautiful blue eyes with a smile.  
"And after the restaurant?" He asked me with a smile.  
"We could either go for a walk in the park, visit museums or go shopping."  
"Let's do all this and tonight we'll end up with the party!" He says all excited.  
"The party? What party?" I say, confused.  
" Crap, I forgot to tell you. The others and I wanted to have a little party for our anniversary. But if you don't want to, it's no problem! We can cancel-" I interrupted him  
"No, no, no, no, no. That's a great idea."   
"Okay then we have our program for the day!"  
"Shall we get ready?"  
"Yes!

*time skip*

Steve pov

We went to the restaurant of our first date and I must say it was really fantastic. We laughed a lot when we remembered all the memories we had here together. Then we went to see a superb art exhibition in a museum. Then we decided to go shopping... A part I didn't really like...

*flashback*

We go into the clothing store and we really didn't know where to start. I insisted that Y/n choose his clothes first. She had fallen in love with a beautiful black dress that was quite expensive. So she didn't want to take it. I still tried to dissuade her by telling her that I wanted to pay her and that it would be my gift for our anniversary (which I didn't have time to buy). She said she didn't want a gift and she dragged me into the men's clothing section of the store. But just before, I waved discreetly to one of the women in the store to keep the dress for me.   
After that I started looking for clothes for myself. I had found a t-shirt so I decided to look for Y/n to show her when I noticed a man was looking at her. But not really... normally. He looked at her from top to bottom. How dare he do that to MY Y/n! He has no right to look at her that way. I saw that he was starting to get closer and closer to her so I walked faster. I came to Y/n before him and placed my arm around her as if to protect her from this guy. Then I looked at him with a menacing look and he left.   
" Earth to Steve?" I heard Y/n talking to me.  
"Ye-yes?"  
"Is everything all right?" She asked me, concerned.  
"Yes, yes, I wanted to show you this." I handed her the shirt and she examined it.  
"It's very beautiful, I like the color." she says with a smile.  
"And did you find something?"  
"For you I found all this!" She showed her bags filled with clothes.  
"All this?! I'm going to have to try everything?!" She nodded.  
"Well, what do you like, of course," she added.  
And of course, I had to try everything. To finally take only 2 tshirts and a sweatshirt.  
At the checkout I discreetly paid for the dress that Y/n had seen so that I would offer it to her on the way home.  
And then we took a little walk hand in hand to end our beautiful day. Then we went home to get ready for the party.  
*end of flashback*

Y/n pov

On the way home I went straight into our bedroom to pick up Steve's gift. I heard the door open and close. It was Steve.  
"Y/n?"   
"I'm here" I replied by joining him with the box. I handed it to him. He looked at it attentively and then looked at me.  
"Happy birthday!" I tell him. He laughed and took the box. He opened it. Inside there was a notebook. It was full of pictures and memories of both of us. And at the end there was a drawing of Steve and me. Steve took the time to look at each picture before closing the book, getting up and hugging me.  
"It's wonderful thank you so much Y/n, I love you more than anything in the world," he whispered.  
"I love you so much," I replied.  
"I have a little gift too..." he turned back to take the bag of clothes.  
"Steve..." he took out of the bag the dress you had flashed on in the store.  
"I know it's not really the same as your gift, but... I saw that you loved it very much and then I felt bad for not giving you a gift so... Happy birthday?" He says.  
"Thank you very much, Steve," you stood on your tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.  
"Let's go get ready now the party starts in... 40 minutes."  
*time skip*  
Steve pov  
I've never been so anxious in my life. I was walking around trying to remember my little speech for the proposal when suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
"Who is this?" I say, stopping all my thoughts.  
"It's me. Everything's fine in there ?" it was Y/n. She must have been worried since I'd been locked in the bathroom for 20 minutes.  
"Yes, yes, don't worry sweetheart, i come" I answered and checked to see if the ring was still in my pocket. Then I went out, and ti stopped in front of Y/n. She was... beautiful.  
"Woah Y/n... you are truly... gorgeous" I was at a loss for words. She blushes.  
"Are you ready now?" She asks.  
"Yes, ma'am," I tell her, and I make the guard sign to make her laugh. She laughed.  
"Come on, dork," she took me by the arm and we went to the living room, where all the others were assembled, all very well dressed.

*time skip*

The evening went wonderfully well. Tony and Bucky signaled to me that it was time. Slowly I got up and stood in front of Y/n who was in the middle of a conversation with Natasha and Wanda. She was a little confused.  
"Steve, do you have a problem?"  
"No. Everything is extremely fine I would say" I took his hands in mine. No one was talking now.  
"Steve?"  
"Y/n. We've been sharing our lives for a year now and I've never been happier. I still remember our first date at that restaurant where we went for lunch. I love everything about you. Your smile. Your eyes. Your laugh. Your tenderness. Your humor. Everything. And today, in the presence of my friends and family, I would like to ask you for more. Y/n you are the love of my life, will you marry me?" I was now on one knee with the ring in my hand and I looked into her eyes. She was crying. But before I gave any false hope, she replied by nodding.  
"Yes, a million times yes" I put the ring on her finger and then lifted up to take her in my arms and give her the most beautiful kiss she deserves.  
Everyone around us was applauding. I cried tears of joy, so do all the people in this room. The evening ended perfectly, my future wife in my arms and the biggest smile on our lips  
"I love you, Mr. Rogers."  
"I love you too future Mrs. Rogers".

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a part two !  
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked my imagine !


End file.
